El Espejo de Eros
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: CAP 7 y FINAL UP! Dumbledore considera que la unión es lo más importante ahora que Voldemort está haciendo de las suyas, y esa unión debe hacerse con el amor. Por ese motivo trae un Espejo muy especial que te indica quién es tu mejor y peor pareja, sin escatimar en todas las repercusiones que esto traerá a los alumnos del Colegio, sobre todo a... NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW!
1. Tu reflejo y el mío

_**Estimados lectoras/es, soy una autora antigua en esta plataforma, pero completamente nueva en lo de escribir fics DRAMIONE. Si todo va bien y les llama la atención esta primera entrega, la continuaré con gusto. Los dejo con el primer capítulo.**_

* * *

**El Espejo de Eros**

Capítulo 1: Tu reflejo y el mío

—No lo se Dumbledore —Le respondió dudosa la profesora Mcgonagall— …Es un prototipo, recién lo probarían aquí, quiero decir ¿…es seguro?—.

—Lo es… Los de Relaciones Públicas del Ministerio lo aseguraron —Comentó con voz chillona el profesor Flitwick— …Es solo para que los alumnos se distraigan, no creo que vayan a tomárselo realmente enserio—.

—Te aseguro que van a distraerse, pero también traerá un montón de problemas —Agregó la profesora Sprout que albergaba las mismas dudas que Minerva—.

—Ah, pero de eso se trata —Argumentó con tranquilidad el Director— …Siempre habrán complicaciones en cuestiones del corazón ¿…Qué me dices tú Severus?—.

Snape entornó los ojos y se llevó una mano al mentón, aparentemente molesto porque Dumbledore le pidiera su opinión en cuestiones del corazón. Respondió de mala gana.

—No tengo ningún deseo de escuchar las penas y desventuras de los estudiantes, y si esto se lleva acabo, me temo que los escucharé… —Dijo con tono aburrido y chascando la lengua— No sé si se olvidarán de lo que sucede fuera, pero ciertamente tendrán su atención dentro del colegio—.

Dumbledore le dio una sonrisita que puso de malhumor a Snape, Minerva apretó más sus labios.

—Severus, bien sabes que el amor puede hacer cosas maravillosas en las personas, —Le respondió Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo, sin hacer caso de su enfado— y no es solo para que olviden las atrocidades que perpetúa Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. ¡Los estudiantes necesitan unión! ¿y qué mejor que el amor para eso?—.

—¿Está decidido entonces? ¿Traerá ese artefacto? —Preguntó con tono reprobatorio la profesora Mcgonagall—.

—Mi querida Minerva, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Estoy seguro de que ese Espejo servirá a más de una causa —Dumbledore le sonrió enigmático—.

**.°.°.°.°.°.**

Durante el almuerzo, el profesor Dumbledore les había dado la noticia de que el Ministerio dejaría uno de sus más recientes inventos en el Colegio, un invento que trataba sobre las relaciones amorosas. Las chicas habían comenzado a cuchichear entre ellas con risitas nerviosas y los chicos tratando de parecer indiferentes, solo tosían e intercambiaban miradas cómplices entre ellos. Pero interesados, escépticos o burlones, todos apuraron sus platos para irse en bandada al pasillo del 4° piso, en el que el Espejo de Eros esperaba por ser utilizado.

En el cuarto piso, un montón de alumnos se apiñaba alrededor del Espejo, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso, más que mal, los resultados podrían verlo todos los presentes. Solo una jovencita, que cursaba sexto curso, no se veía entusiasmada por la idea, es más, se veía escandalizada.

—Que tontería. Francamente, no sé como pueden creerlo —Dijo Hermione exaltada, tratando de hacerse oír sobre el bullicio— ¿Cómo un espejo te va a decir quién es tu pareja ideal y quién no? ¿no les parece? —Le preguntó a Ron y Harry que esperaba en vano a que le encontrasen la razón—.

Pero ambos amigos se veían tan interesados como el resto de sus compañeros. Ron le dio una mirada de exasperación antes de responder.

—¿Qué mal podría hacer utilizarlo, Hermione?—.

—¿No te da ni un poco de curiosidad? —Le preguntó Harry con tono elocuente—.

—También dice con quién harías una terrible pareja —Explicó Ginny que escuchó toda la discusión y se acercó al trío—.

—¿Tú también Ginny? —La miró sorprendida Hermione, dándole a entender que ella no necesitaba en ningún sentido ese Espejo. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros—.

—Creo que puede ser divertido—.

—¡Admite que si te da curiosidad Hermione!, quizás esto nos diga quién es la indicada sin tanto embrollo —Agregó Ron esperanzado, hablando más por él mismo que refiriéndose a los demás— …Nadie te obliga a utilizarlo —Se apresuró a decir ante la mala mirada que le dio Hermione—.

—Entonces ve, si tú no sabes quién es la indicada seguro ese espejo si —Le respondió malhumorada, solo para esconder lo dolida que la hicieron sentir sus palabras—.

Ron se sonrojó y fue a sonreír cómo si no lo dijera enserio, pero todos los del círculo lo miraban expectantes. Nadie se había atrevido hasta el momento a utilizar el espejo y parecían creer que Ron sería perfecto como conejillo de indias.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no vas tú? —Se defendió Ron, olvidando de pronto que él mismo había dicho que nadie la obligaba a utilizarlo— Me pregunto quién saldrá si te miras en el Espejo—.

Hermione enrojeció. Sabía que se lo decía para ganar tiempo y no ser él el primero en utilizarla. Ella jamás utilizaría ese espejo, menos frente a Ron, porque si el Espejo era efectivo en algún sentido, ella sabía muy bien quién se reflejaría.

—Francamente esto es una estupidez. El profesor Dumbledore ya lo dijo. El Espejo solo reflejará a los alumnos del colegio, nadie fuera de él, por eso creo que es absurdo creer que…—.

Pero Ron entrecerró sus ojos y la miró ceñudo. Hermione se calló alarmada.

—Así que por eso no quieres mirarte en el Espejo, por que no saldría Viktor Krum ¿no? Claro, ¡él no es del colegio!—.

Todos los alumnos que estaban alrededor del círculo observaban la escena de ambos como si presenciaran un partido de tenis. Pero eso no frenó a Hermione, mucho menos lo que había dicho Ron.

—Estás diciendo eso solo para no mirarte en el Espejo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿ya no quieres saber quién es la indicada? ¿temes que sea Milter la llorona?—.

Ron, rojo como un tomate, apretó los puños y frunció el ceño mirando a Hermione. Sin mediar palabra con nadie fue a ponerse frente al espejo. El Espejo tenía un gran círculo ovalado en medio y dos pequeños debajo. En el centro se reflejaba quién consultaba, y en los círculos pequeños la pareja indicada y no indicada.

Ron tomó aire, se veía muy nervioso. Hermione por su parte, tenía el corazón tomado. Hace mucho que sabía que Ron le gustaba y esperaba de verdad verse aparecer en uno de los círculos pequeños, aunque pensara que era una tontería.

Una niña ahogó un grito cuando una chica aparecía en el espejo y Ron con los ojos como platos se giraba a ver a Hermione. Era su imagen la que había aparecido primero. Hermione, a quién la había tomado por sorpresa aquello, quedó tan pasmada como Ron.

—¡Miren, está apareciendo otra chica! —Gritó un chico de Ravenclaw—.

—Mira Lavender, ¡eres tú! —Gritó una niña un poco más allá de Hermione—.

Ron había dejado de mirar a Hermione, estaba muy sorprendido con las revelaciones del Espejo, pero esperaba el resultado final y Hermione también. Sobre las dos chicas apareció un gran corazón rojo.

—Pero qué… —Exclamó Ron confundido— ohhh—.

Algo acababa de suceder. Sobre la imagen de Hermione el corazón se había partido, en cambio el corazón de Lavender aparecía atravesado por una flecha. Todos los alumnos —ajenos a las repercusiones emocionales de ese resultado— exclamaron exaltados que ahora sería su turno, nadie se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había dado la media vuelta para dirigirse a la escalera, muy lejos de ahí.

**°.°.°.°.°.°**

Hermione, tras haber derramado unas cuántas lágrimas, se dijo que no podía darle tanta importancia al resultado del Espejo, eso realmente no significaba nada. Que dijera que ella era la peor pareja para Ron, no aseguraba que así lo fuera… ¿no? Se dio unos cuántos paseos por la habitación tratando de despejar su mente, pero no podía. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella misma quería corroborar si a ella le saldría Ron como la peor pareja, pero si nadie se enteraba de aquello, no había humillación. Salió a la sala común decidida, esperando encontrar a Harry.

—Que bueno que te encuentro —Le dijo apenas lo encontró, estaba solo mirando el fuego en la chimenea— ¿...Qué te ocurre?—.

—Nada, no es nada —Le respondió evadiendo la mirada de Hermione—.

—Es ese Espejo ¿no? —Le preguntó escrutadora—.

—No, claro que no —Le respondió Harry, pero Hermione no estaba para nada convencida— ¿querías preguntarme algo?—.

—¿Me prestarías la capa? —Harry la miró sorprendido, Hermione imaginaba que ya la había descubierto— ...Si no me preguntas, yo no te seguiré preguntando lo que te pasa... —Harry asintió con una sonrisa— Te la devolveré enseguida—.

A penas le entregó la capa, Hermione no perdió el tiempo. Era tarde y los pasillos estaban oscuros, solo iluminados por la luz de la luna que se colaba de las ventanas; le costaba creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se avergonzaba de ello, lo bueno es que solo ella debería vivir con esa vergüenza. Tan absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se fijó hasta que estuvo frente al Espejo, de que no estaba sola.

Draco Malfoy observaba con mucha atención su reflejo en el Espejo. Hermione se quedó inmóvil sin hacer ningún ruido. No podía creer que Malfoy estuviera viendo quién era su indicada, pero luego recordó que ella estaba en la misma situación y no tenía derecho a juzgar.

Se acercó a su espalda cuánto se atrevió, quería ver el resultado, aunque estaba segura de cuál sería; pensó en que Pansy Parkinson aparecería como su indicada. Y no se equivocó, rápidamente apareció la imagen de la susodicha en el Espejo y Malfoy dio una risita socarrona. Hermione entornó los ojos con molestia y esperó a que saliera la otra imagen, después de ello Malfoy se iría y podría ocupar el espejo. Y no tendría que esperar mucho, ya que otra imagen aparecía y era… era… ¿era ella?

Hermione trató de calmarse, aún faltaba el resultado final, que ella ya se imaginaba cuál sería, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Ambas imágenes presentaron un corazón, pero quién tenía la flecha no era el de Pansy, si no el de ella.

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un gritito. La conmoción también alcanzó a Malfoy porque sin previo aviso dio unos pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza y chocó contra Hermione, que fue demasiado lenta para hacerse a un lado. La capa se le había resbalado.

—Oh cielos...—.

Dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, dejó escapar un jadeo y Malfoy le clavó sus ojos grises horrorizado.

* * *

_**Solo quiero decirles que de seguir el fic, los capítulos serán así de concisos. Llevo tiempo escribiendo fics y capítulos largos, y la verdad es que es agotador. Pero tengo esperanzas de que a pesar de lo corto, les agrade de todas formas la historia... ¿cómo podrían negarse a este especie de Tinder mágico? No se contengan de dejarme review, críticas y apreciaciones, es lo que más necesito en este terreno inexplorado, y también saber que me leen para continuar. un beso enorme.**_

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	2. El corazón y la flecha

_**Estoy extasiada con tanto apoyo en los review's, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, no hay nada más grato que escribir y subir capítulo cuando sabes que hay interesados en tu fic. Quede tan entusiasmada que antes de lo esperado, subí capítulo. Si siguen enganchados a la historia les gustará saber que, como son caps cortos, no creo que demore en actualizar. Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2: El corazón y la flecha

Tras unos tensos momentos en que Draco y Hermione no se dedicaron más que a mirarse asombrados, Hermione soltó una risita incrédula, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

—No puedo creer que tu indicada sea una _sangre sucia. _Que ironía ¿no?—.

Hermione sabía que estaba tentando mucho su suerte con aquel comentario, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse un poco.

Malfoy no se tomó muy bien el comentario, se le acercó amenazador haciendo que Hermione retrocediera hasta la pared, pero seguía acercandosele, lo tenia tan cerca que Malfoy apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la pared, muy cerca de la cabeza de Hermione. Ella no dejaba de mirar sus ojos grises, preocupada. Malfoy le habló a centímetros de su rostro para infundirle más miedo del que ya sentía. Hermione tragó saliva.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene Granger, mantendrás la boca cerrada—.

Pero algo se había encendido en el interior de Hermione, y el momento de terror se disipó en un pestañeo. Las palabras de Malfoy más que infundirle temor, hicieron que se sintiera con poder sobre Draco. Lo miró con decisión y lo empujó con ambas manos haciendo distancia entre ambos. Malfoy estaba furioso, pero aún así no sacó la varita. Se miró con asco donde lo había tocado Hermione.

—¡Yo abriré mi boca y diré lo que me venga en gana!—.

Draco se quedó clavado en el sitio que había ido a dar por el empujón de Hermione, no le respondió, en cambio se giró a mirar el espejo, las imágenes de Hermione y Pansy ya no estaban. Hermione notaba la consternación de Draco viendo el Espejo vacío.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? ¿Espiándome como Potter? Son patéticos—.

—Claro que no, yo… —Estuvo a punto de decirle que ella no creía en las especulaciones de Harry, pero se arrepintió— yo estaba… iba a… —Cayó en la cuenta de que diría la verdad, se sonrojó y volvió a arrepentirse— ¡¿y por qué tengo que decírtelo?!—.

Hermione miró ofuscada al suelo, luego al Espejo y por último a Malfoy. Él la miró comprendiendo y Hermione se maldijo por ser tan evidente, o por la perversa astucia de Malfoy.

—Con que la _sangre sucia _está confundida entre Potter y Weasley, quizás también por ese inepto de Longbottom ¿querías que el Espejo te sacara de dudas Granger? —Le dijo mordaz, pero Hermione no se amilanó—.

—No estás en condiciones de burlarte Malfoy —Le respondió con altivez, recordándole su propio resultado—.

A Draco se le avinagró el rostro. Hermione estaba segura que pensaba sacar su varita, pero en ese preciso momento apareció la gata de Filch. Se miraron y al instante empezaron a correr. Draco trató de hacerle una zancadilla a Hermione, pero ella se puso la capa y desapareció.

**°.°.°.°.°.°**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione estaba somnolienta tratando de desayunar, pero solo lograba subir la cuchara y a mitad de camino la volvía a dejar en el cuenco.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Pasaste mala noche? —Le preguntó Ginny—.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué lo dices? —Le respondió entre alarmada y a la defensiva—.

Hermione se volvió instintivamente a mirar la mesa de Slytherine, y se encontró con la mirada de Draco que se notaba que la había estado mirando de hace rato. Al instante agachó la cabeza a su desayuno. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que estaba solo.

—Porque anoche llegaste muy tarde a la habitación y te dabas vuelta como loca en la cama—.

—¿Qué? Ah… —Reparó en Ginny— Si, bueno… Tenía una pesadilla —Musitó volviendo su atención al cuenco de avena y leche— ...Una pesadilla que me gustaría olvidar—.

Y eso hubiese preferido, ya que la noche anterior, después de volver de su incursión nocturna había pensado en frío, sobre lo revelado por el Espejo a Malfoy. Ya no le parecía tan divertido. Hermione sentía una gran desazón en el corazón; si él no hubiese ido al Espejo esa noche, ella ya sabría quién era su indicado y su peor pareja, pero ahora no sabía ni lo uno ni lo otro, y para más, no dejaba de pensar en el resultado de Malfoy… De cierta forma le preocupaba que si ella era su indicada, él también debería ser el de ella, pero si el Espejo se equivocaba y le mostraba como indicado a otro chico, entonces eso significa que…

—¡Que ese Espejo es una farsa! —Exclamó a viva voz sin darse cuenta—.

Unos cuántos alumnos la miraron extrañados y Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada. Luna se le acercó.

—Creo que tienes razón —Le dijo con su voz soñadora y despreocupada— …Siempre pensé que tú te reflejarías en el Espejo como la mejor pareja para Ron —Hermione se la quedó viendo con gratitud— …No es muy exacto ¿verdad?—.

Hermione estaba a punto de agradecer sus palabras, pero Lavender se sumó a la conversación. Se veía muy interesada y deseosa de hablar.

—Claro que el Espejo es exacto. Yo lo probé ayer mismo y el resultado fue que mi indicado es Ron—.

Hermione tenía ganas de lanzarle el cuenco de avena en la cara, pero se contuvo con dignidad y le dio una sonrisa despectiva. Trató cuánto pudo de esconder cómo se le había achicado el corazón con esa revelación.

—La gente puede tomar sus propias decisiones Lavender, por mucho que Ron haya aparecido en el Espejo, no significa…—.

—Estamos saliendo ¿no te lo dijo? —La interrumpió con malicia. Hermione se quedó con la boca entreabierta, pasmada— …La verdad es que de hace tiempo que llamaba mi atención—.

—¿Qué ustedes qué…?—.

Logró preguntar al fin, pero Lavender no le respondió, se limitó a sonreírle y se giró a ver quién entraba en el gran salón. Era Ron, corrió hacia él y le dio un fogoso beso en los labios. Para consternación de Hermione, Ron le devolvió el beso y la agarró por la cintura. Hermione se levantó con brusquedad del asiento y salió del comedor con un nudo en el pecho. Iba a comenzar a llorar, pero no se lo permitió.

Caminando por el pasillo solo se escuchaban comentarios acerca del bendito Espejo, de que a algunos los había salvado de cometer el peor error de sus vidas y en otros casos de que les había traído una gran felicidad. Hermione apuró más su paso, ya era momento de volver a clases, iba retrasada a Aritmancia, pero agradeció encontrar quietud en los pasillos. Se detuvo en una pared y apoyo la espalda, tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el cuarto piso, unos metros más allá estaba el Espejo, solo.

Hermione caminó hacia él, pensando en que si se observaba y veía a Ron reflejado en el Espejo, con su corazón atravesado por una flecha y no roto… Si se lo decía, si lo hacía entrar en razón, quizás dejaría a Lavender y se fijaría en ella, como ella sabía que lo hacía, por que estaba segura de que le gustaba… Quizás también serviría para dar cuenta de que el Espejo se equivocaba en el resultado que le había dado a Malfoy, y le evitaría de tener toda clase de pensamientos confusos hacía él y ella misma.

Si, se miraría en el Espejo.

Hermione se puso frente a él y contuvo la respiración, mientras su rostro lleno de dudas se reflejaba en el Espejo. Inmediatamente apareció la imagen de Ron en uno de los círculos pequeños. Suspiró aliviada, se sentía mucho más tranquila. Esperó a que saliera la otra imagen, pero se demoraba. Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, hasta que salió una cabellera rubia, luego el inconfundible rostro de Draco Malfoy. Hermione sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba mientras veía aparecer los corazones, uno sobre cada chico. Rápidamente uno se quebró por la mitad, pero no fue el de Malfoy.

—No puede ser… —Escuchó que decían a su espalda—.

Hermione se giró asustada, más asustada de lo que ya estaba. Draco Malfoy la miraba tan asustado como ella.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —Los sorprendió la profesora Mcgonagall. Hermione y Draco dieron un respingo— Ambos deberían estar en clases. Debería darles vergüenza, ¡son prefectos!, ya sabía yo que ese Espejo traería problemas. Rápido, los dos, a clases. ¡20 puntos menos para ambas casas!

Pero mientras ambos caminaban en direcciones contrarias, Hermione no dejaba de pensar que podían quitarle todos los puntos de su casa, pero no la extraña sensación que le había dado el resultado del Espejo. Se volvió un segundo a mirar Malfoy, preguntándose qué pensaría él de todo aquello, y sin dejar de pensar que él la había seguido hasta ahí.

Pero así como ella se había girado a verlo, él también lo había hecho. Se miraron no más allá de un segundo, hasta que ambos entraron a sus respectivas salas, avergonzados de haber sido descubiertos el uno por el otro.

No, Minerva Mcgonagall no tenía ni idea, de los problemas que comenzaría a ocasionar ese Espejo.

* * *

_Bueno como ya mencioné, serán capítulos cortos, pero ante al cuórum del fic, será una historia de al menos 5 capítulos, sino es que un poco más. Espero mantener su atención hasta el momento y que me sigan escribiendo. El próximo capítulo Hermione y Draco tendrán un encuentro más directo. Me despido agradeciendo los comentarios de quienes amablemente me dejaron review: _**Noemi Cullen, Haniel SG, mnj2327, Pao-SasuUchiha, Isis Snape, Guest, lkdv, Karychela, AnaM1707, Hope, Guest y phoenix1993. Muchas gracias por sus lindas y alentadoras palabras.**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	3. Travesura

_Esperaba subir capítulo antes, pero por motivos personales no fue posible. Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo tengo que hacerles una aclaración que no hice al inicio; esta historia sigue los acontecimientos del libro sexto y séptimo, con los cambios correspondientes a efectos del fic, ya irán notando las similitudes. Sin más los dejo con el tercer capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Travesura**

Aquella semana se había transformado en un calvario para Hermione, ya no solía estar mucho en la sala común a causa de Ron y Lavender, no soportaba verlos besarse y escuchar como Lavender llamaba "Ro-Ro" a Ron, le daba tal malestar que creía que enfermaría. Y andar por los pasillos del Colegio, fuera o en la biblioteca también le causaba problemas, ya que el tener la compañía de Harry, era como si invocara a Malfoy con el _accio_. No dejaba de encontrárselo.

Y cuando se provocaban esos encuentros, tanto Hermione como Draco tenían mucho cuidado de tomar direcciones distintas, pero no sin antes darse unas miradas de mutua repugnancia.

—Realmente es una estupidez lo del Espejo —Le dijo una mañana Harry. Hermione no se mostró sorprendida—.

—Lo vengo diciendo de hace mucho —Le respondió altiva— …Eso de decirte quién es mejor y peor pareja para ti… digo ¿cómo puede ser exacto? —Harry asintió— Tenemos capacidad de elección, estar en desacuerdo con lo que aparezca, decidir si… ¿Harry? ¿me estás escuchando?—.

Pero la atención de su amigo estaba entre Ginny y Dean, que se besaban sin ningún recato al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que usaste el espejo y Ginny… —Hermione retomó el diálogo perspicaz, pero su amigo no la dejó terminar—.

—No, nada de eso —Se defendió Harry— Después de ver el resultado de Luna, no usaría ese Espejo ¡Ni loco!—.

A Hermione no le importaba mucho el resultado de Luna, ya que estaba decidida a no darle ningún valor a las predicciones del Espejo. Mientras, Harry seguía mirando a la pareja besándose, compungido, Hermione adivinaba que Harry debía pensar que el Espejo le había mostrado a Ginny, a Dean como su indicado y por eso estaban juntos. Estuvo tentada de decirle que Ginny estaba enamorada de él desde primer curso, pero se contuvo por lealtad a su amiga, y prefirió llevar la atención de Harry a otra parte que no fueran Ginny y Dean besándose.

—¿Qué resultado le salió a Luna en el Espejo? —Quiso saber—.

—Que yo era su indicado y que no tenía ninguna peor pareja. Solo yo—.

Hermione se habría reído, habría dado una gran carcajada, pero no veía la gracia en que un Espejo mágico te confundiera de manera deliberada ¿y si le daba ideas a Luna o a Harry?, ella había aprendido a estimar a Luna, pero verla con Harry… Ese si sería una gran metida de pata por parte del Espejo.

—Eso explica que ese Espejo es una farsa y quienes creen en sus designios son unos estúpidos —Comentó Hermione con aspereza, pensando con resentimiento en Ron— ¿Sabías que Padma terminó con el chico que salía, porque según el Espejo era en realidad su peor pareja?—.

Pero Harry no le comentó nada, porque en ese preciso momento, Draco iba pasando con gran apremio por su lado. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón, se miraron unos segundos antes de que Harry hablara.

—¿Qué andas tramando Malfoy?—.

—Como si fuera a decírtelo Potter—.

Fue todo lo que le respondió dándole una mirada envenenada, antes de perderse de vista. Hermione le dio con un libro en el hombro a Harry.

—¿Quieres dejar ya tu obsesión con Malfoy? —Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó y se fue a su clase de Runas Antiguas—.

Hermione no logró poner atención en su clase, ni en la siguiente. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había hablado con Harry, y en cómo el Espejo estaba desbaratando parejas y armando otras, que a su parecer era francamente ridículo. La profesora Mcgonagall compartía su misma opinión, la había escuchado comentarle a la profesora Sprout de que ese Espejo no había hecho más que revolucionar las hormonas de los estudiantes. Hermione se arrepintió de haber escuchado la conversación cuando se vio descubierta por ambas profesoras.

—Señorita Granger —La nombró la profesora con gran seriedad, Hermione se sintió pequeña— …Ya que la encuentro —Entornó sus ojos haciendo alusión de que las había escuchado— ¿podría por favor, traer a Malfoy a mi despacho? No ha estado cumpliendo sus labores de prefecto y temo que tengo que hablar con él, antes de dirigirme a Snape—.

Hermione pensó en negarse, pero la severa mirada de la profesora y su porte recto, solo hicieron que asintiera con pesadez. Se alejó de ellas para buscar a Malfoy, suspiró, a quién menos quería ver era a él, y muy a su disgusto no le costó mucho encontrarlo, caminaba solo por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso. Al ver que Hermione no desvíaba la mirada o seguía otra dirección, se ruborizó, pero la miró con desdén.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le habló con violencia— Ni creas que me voy a interesar en una sangre sucia—.

—No seas idiota —Le respondió Hermione—, si lo hicieras me sentiría ofendida. Tengo que llevarte con la profesora Mcgonagall —Draco la miró de tal forma, que Hermione entendió que no iría— …No estas cumpliendo con tus deberes de prefecto y ella se pregunta —No supo bien por qué lo dijo— …se pregunta qué te ocurre; y a mi me parece que...—.

—Metete en tus asuntos Granger, poco me importa lo que te parezca o no —Fue todo lo que le respondió, antes de darse la vuelta y perderse por un pasillo—.

Hermione se quedó pasmada en el mismo sitio unos minutos, no por la respuesta de Malfoy, sino porque no comprendía por que le había dicho esa mentira. Lo cierto era que desde hace tiempo Malfoy no se presentaba a las reuniones de los prefectos, y eso, por mucho que la contrariaba, la preocupaba, si a eso le sumaba el aspecto que presentaba Malfoy. Pero decidió que lo mejor era seguir el consejo de Malfoy y solo preocuparse de sus asuntos.

Pero si Hermione pensaba que con el pasar de los días, su atención dejaría de lado a Ron, al bendito Espejo y a Malfoy, estaba muy equivocada. Se había dado cuenta de que estando con Harry o no, no dejaba de encontrarse con él, y el malestar no se reflejaba solo en ella, sino que también en Draco. En esos fugaces encuentros ambos se daban miradas de soslayo, pero sin detenerse a decirse nada. Hermione muchas veces se había girado a verlo mientras seguía la dirección contraria, asombrada de no escuchar insultos por su parte. Muy a su pesar, se daba cuenta que aún le preocupaba su aspecto desaliñado y delgado, pero se lo quitaba de la cabeza con unas rápidas y enérgicas sacudidas de cabeza.

Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando una tarde, en clase de Transformaciones, las cosas empeoraron entre Ella y Ron.

La profesora Mcgonagall había comenzado con la lección de la transformación humana, la instrucción era que debían crear un bigote en su propio rostro. Hermione se burló abiertamente del resultado de Ron, muchas risas se sumaron, pero Ron, molesto, hizo una imitación de Hermione sobre cómo contestaba preguntas, muchos rieron, entre ellos Lavender. Ella, herida y humillada fue a sentarse al último pupitre vació que encontró, sin fijarse siquiera quién estaba sentado al lado.

—¿Estás falta de amigos Granger? —Hermione se sobresaltó al ver que quién le hablaba era Malfoy— Porque ni creas que voy a ser amigo de una sangre sucia, aún no caigo tan bajo—.

—Ni yo tampoco —Le dijo poniéndose en pie para cambiarse de puesto, sintiéndose más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía—.

—No es momento de levantarse señorita Granger —La cortó la profesora Mcgonagall—, el trabajo es en pareja—.

Hermione miró con profundo disgusto a Malfoy antes de volver a sentarse, él la miró de igual forma, pero Hermione se empecinó en no prestarle atención. Se enfrascó en su libro, sin embargo, una mirada furtiva se le escapaba en más de una ocasión, siempre topándose con la mirada de Draco que terminaba en un comentario mordaz por parte de él.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Weasley prefiere a la cabeza hueca que a la sabelotodo?—.

—Eres insufrible Malfoy—.

Hermione trató de girarse para darle la espalda y no verse tentada a mirarlo de nuevo, pero Malfoy no parecía querer terminar de molestarla.

—…Con el cerebro que tienes podrías hacer que se arrepienta, hacerle cualquier cosa—.

Hermione se tomó un momento antes de mirarlo a la cara ¿qué le estaba diciendo? ¿le estaba aconsejando que reaccionara?, pero al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Malfoy se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente le decía, es que le hiciera daño.

—No soy como tú —Le respondió con asco—.

—Eso ya lo veremos—.

Hermione vio como Malfoy tomaba un trozo de pergamino y se lo metía en la boca de una manera que le produjo asco. Malfoy tomó la masa húmeda, que ya tenía forma de bolita y la puso en su palma izquierda, con la mano derecha sujetaba la varita mientras apuntaba a la bolita en dirección a Ron. Hermione comprendió con horror lo que pensaba hacer.

—No lo hagas, no seas estúpido —Le dijo en un susurro, solo audible para los dos—.

Malfoy se levantó ligeramente del asiento, listo para lanzar la bolita, le dio una sonrisa burlona a Hermione, pero ella, rápida, le tomó firmemente las muñecas para evitárselo, pero para su sorpresa Malfoy no se veía molesto, sino que muy por el contrario, la situación parecía divertirle. Hermione forcejeaba con él, preocupada por que la profesora fuese a darse cuenta, pero no soltaba a Malfoy. Lamentablemente, él tenía más fuerza y logró liberarse para soltar la bolita, que con un ruido desagradable se pegó a la nuca de Ron.

—Oh cielos —Musitó Hermione—.

Ron se quitó la bolita con gesto de repugnancia y se giró junto con Harry a ver quién se la había lanzado. Hermione y Malfoy seguían en la misma posición de aferrarse las muñecas ligeramente separados del asiento. Malfoy aprovechó el momento de consternación de Hermione, para moverle la mano en son de saludo a Ron, que enrojeció hasta la frente. Hermione se sentó rápidamente avergonzada mirando su pupitre.

—Eres un ser repugnante —Le dijo a Malfoy mirándolo de soslayo—

Pero Draco, en vez de decirle algo hiriente, ahogó una risita auténtica y Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar la suya propia.

* * *

_Antes que todo, muchas gracias a quienes siguen hasta aquí, que no los deja la curiosidad y quieren saber el rumbo de esto. Estoy encantada con ver lectoras de mis otros fics siguiendo esta historia. De la misma forma invito a los lectores de este fic a que vayan a mi perfil y lean mis otras historias, aunque no sean de esta pareja. Ahora, con respecto al Espejo de Eros, no se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo, por que será decisivo y muy revelador. Me despido dando mi agradecimiento a quienes me escriben: _**Guest, phoenix1993, melissablack04, Dafne Snape, fransanchez, mnj2327, Shikara65, Valeria, Guest, GEMM y Pao-SasuUchiha. Son un sol.**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	4. La verdad y el creer

_Queridas/os me ausente bastante, lo siento, pero tuve un contratiempo con otro de mis fics que me dejo imposibilitada de escribir, pero aquí estoy de regreso. No los entretengo más, pasen, lean y sorpréndanse._

* * *

**Capítulo IV: La verdad y el creer**

—Me decepcionas Hermione —Harry le dio una dura mirada y levantó sus brazos al cielo— ¡…No puedo creerlo!—.

Hermione estaba tan enojada como su amigo, pero también muy avergonzada. Harry la había hecho sentir muy mal por la broma que le había gastado Malfoy a Ron, broma de la que ella no había sido parte.

—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirlo? ¡Yo intenté impedírselo!—.

—Pero te reíste —Le replicó acusándola con el dedo— …Te vi Hermione, no lo niegues—.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos furiosa, le molestaba lo que trataba de insinuar Harry, como si la creyera capaz de disfrutar aquello por puro placer. Su amigo estaba muy equivocado. Hermione apretó los puños antes de contestarle.

—Por supuesto que me reí —Le dijo con desparpajo—, Ron se había burlado de mi ¿o no te acuerdas? —Harry volvió a abrir la boca para defenderse, pero Hermione no se lo permitió— …y no veo que estés recriminándole nada a él—.

Harry guardó silencio y evitó mirarla. Hermione sabía que le costaba reconocer que estaba en lo cierto.

—Está bien, tienes razón —Le concedió Harry de malas ganas—, pero…—.

—¿Pero qué Harry?, solo fue un momento, no significa que Malfoy y yo seamos amigos—.

—Jamás pensaría que eso pudiese llegar a suceder —Le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y Hermione sintió un calor súbito en las mejillas— ¡no seas ridícula!, pero tienes que admitir que no es propio de ti—.

Hermione notó la extrañeza en sus palabras, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En su mente se repitió la frase "_no es propio de ti"_, negó con la cabeza para no darle mayor importancia.

—Estás exagerando… ¿podemos dejar el tema de Malfoy por favor?, estoy harta de ambos —Exclamó para zanjar la conversación, pero Harry la miró más ceñudo—.

Parecía que la discusión no terminaría y Hermione ya comenzaba a exasperarse. Lo que menos quería era seguir dándoles vuelta a esos acontecimientos, sobre todo por que el rememorar la pequeña risa que había compartido con Draco la turbaba más de lo que quería reconocer; lo único que quería era considerarlo como un episodio poco verosímil, nada más. Pero Harry no tenía intención de acabar el tema "Malfoy"; Hermione ya estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, pero no tuvo necesidad de terminar la conversación de manera grosera, ya que Ernie, el prefecto de Hufflepuff se les acercó.

—Hola chicos, lamento interrumpir—.

—No hay problema Ernie ¿qué ocurre? —Lo tranquilizó Hermione y Harry la miró con rencor, ella lo ignoró por completo—.

—Tenemos reunión de prefectos. Filch pidió una reunión a los profesores con urgencia. Creo que lleva días pidiéndola, y los profesores no pudieron posponerla más—.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a Harry mientras se alejaba con Ernie, su amigo en cambio, la miró como si quisiera decir que esa conversación no se había terminado.

Ya en la sala de prefectos, notó que estaban los profesores, Filch y el resto de los prefectos incluido Ron, salvo…

—Al parecer estamos todos —Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, dándole una elocuente mirada a Snape— …Supongo que con la señorita Parkinson bastará para representar su casa Severus…—.

A pesar de que Malfoy no asistió, Hermione puso toda su atención en la reunión, dio su opinión y tomó todos los apuntes de lo dicho: Filch pedía más mano dura para los alumnos que utilizaban los _Sortilegios Weasley_, pedía prestar más atención a los alumnos por el alarmante uso de las pócimas de amor y que había que restringir el uso del Espejo de Eros, ya que estaba seguro de que el mayor culpable era ese bendito artefacto, Filch finalmente pidió que lo removieran.

Pero cuando la reunión hubo terminado, Hermione no pensaba en lo que se había hablado, sino que la acusaba una pregunta, solo una, tan potente como el zumbido de una abeja ¿por qué no había ido Malfoy? Trató de no darle mayores vueltas, no era de su incumbencia, y definitivamente no quería caer en la obsesión de Harry, pero no podía dejar de preguntárselo.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Durante la semana dejó de encontrarse a Malfoy por todas partes, lo cual agradecía, pero solo hacía que su atención volviese a Ron y Lavender, que la dejaban más impotente y furiosa, pero cuando esos sentimientos pasaban, quedaba uno más pequeño, pero persistente… Una inquietud que poco tenía que ver con su amigo pelirrojo. Cuando esa inquietud la atenazaba, quedaba en tal estado de confusión que no era capaz de concentrarse en sus estudios ni en nada más. No lo entendía, ¿de dónde venía esa inquietud? se llevaba una mano al corazón preguntándose qué ocurría, y en su mente comenzaba a formarse una imagen poco nítida que Hermione nunca dejaba que se volviera clara.

Había llegado nuevamente la clase de Transformaciones, y Hermione no tenía particulares ganas de sentarse con sus amigos, no con Harry tocando el tema de Draco a cada oportunidad, y Ron que se sentaba con Lavender, pero tampoco quería sentarse con Malfoy, así que fue rápido a sentarse a una mesa sola.

—Vamos a seguir con la transformación de la semana pasada, vuelvan a sentarse con sus parejas —Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall apenas entró en la sala— ¡…rápido!—.

Hermione se giró abatida, esperando no encontrar a Malfoy, rogando por que hubiese faltado, pero ahí estaba, mirándola, quizás pensando lo mismo que ella.

—Vamos, Granger, Malfoy, solo faltan ustedes —Les habló la profesora con apremio—.

Hermione tomó sus cosas y fue a sentarse junto a Draco, podía sentir la mirada de Ron y Harry en su espalda.

—Ahórrate el sangre sucia ¿está bien? —Fue lo primero que le dijo a Malfoy, él le dio una mirada despectiva sin decir nada. Hermione puso atención en su aspecto y, la pregunta que había estado repitiéndosele en la cabeza ese último tiempo, salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, casi con demasiada impetuosidad— ¿por qué no estás cumpliendo tus labores de prefecto?—.

Draco abrió mucho sus ojos, aferró la varita con fuerza antes de contestarle. Hermione sintió la alarma en todo su cuerpo.

—No tengo por qué decírtelo… Sangre sucia —Le respondió poniendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras—.

—Empiecen las transformaciones, en 30 minutos iré revisando —Anunció la profesora Mcgonagall—.

Hermione en silencio y sintiendo sus labios tensos, tomó su varita. Draco se puso a la defensiva. Hermione le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No voy a atacarte, si es lo que piensas. —Malfoy desconfiado, no soltó su varita— Ya escuchaste a la Profesora Mcgonagall —Le insistió, pero Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla ceñudo— …Ojalá se pudiera transformar algo del cerebro—.

El insulto pareció despertar a Draco, que dejó la varita en la mesa, y se sentó frente a Hermione en un gesto de entrega, pero desafiante.

—Cuidado Granger, después será mi turno—.

Hermione no se dejó amilanar, confiaba en que si ella se comportaba bien con él, Draco también lo sería con ella, aunque cuando se trataba de Malfoy, confiarse no era lo mejor.

Trabajaron en completo silencio, Malfoy evitaba por todos los medios de mirarla mientras Hermione cambiaba sus rasgos, lo único reconocible eran los ojos de Draco.

—Podrían quitarte la placa de prefecto —Le dijo de pronto Hermione con gravedad—.

Malfoy clavó sus ojos grises en ella demasiado serio, Hermione los encontró más fríos de lo habitual.

—Hay peores cosas que perder una estúpida placa —Le respondió, y Hermione se sobresaltó al no notar burla en sus palabras, sino un leve toque de temor— …Pero si llegan a hacerlo no es asunto tuyo—.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, y por un breve momento, Hermione creyó que Malfoy se le acercaba, que quería seguir hablando, a pesar del tono de desdén, pero interrumpió el contacto, sin poder soportarlo.

—…Ya terminé, es tu turno —Le dijo restaurando su rostro y dejo a un lado su varita. A Draco le confundió el gesto—.

—Nunca bajes la guardia ante un enemigo Granger —Le dijo con malicia, como si se preparara a atacarla—.

—Tú lo hiciste conmigo ¿no? —Le respondió Hermione con calma—.

Malfoy se la quedó viendo ligeramente sonrojado sin saber qué responder. Se acercó un poco más, paseando la vista por el rostro de Hermione, ella a diferencia de Malfoy no despegó los ojos de él, la intrigaba la forma en que la miraba, como se detenía en su nariz y en sus labios sin animarse a transformarla. Malfoy pareció percatarse de lo que se estaba formando en la mente de Hermione, porque cambió su extraña mirada al instante.

—Ya que tienes bigote, haré que te crezca un poco más —Dijo Draco con una sonrisita—.

Hermione sabía que se lo había dicho con la intención de herirla, pero por extraño que le pareciera, le causo gracia. Le devolvió la sonrisa levemente. Draco la miró más confundido y volvió a arremeter contra ella.

—¿Te has encargado de Weasley? —La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció, en su lugar apareció la de Draco— …Por supuesto que no. ¿Ves Granger? La sangre si importa—.

—Solo a ignorantes como tú. Si Ron está con ella, no tiene que ver con la sangre —Le dijo aireada— …Es igual que con los resultados de ese Espejo. Solo importa si así uno lo quiere—.

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos se sonrojaron y Draco, le pareció a Hermione, le hizo crecer las cejas de manera exagerada. Hermione no podía ver nada, lo cual agradeció, no tenía ganas de ver a Malfoy después de haber mencionado el Espejo. Nunca habían hablado de ello.

Mientras Hermione divagaba en sus pensamientos, la tomó por sorpresa que le hubiesen restaurado las cejas a su tamaño natural. Pero no había sido Malfoy, si no que Ron y Harry que la miraban de manera muy acusadora. Hermione los miró a ambos sintiendo sus mejillas encendidas, no podía soportar un interrogatorio por parte de ellos en ese momento.

—Solo quiero cenar —Les dijo tomando sus cosas— hablaremos después—.

En el gran comedor se sentó junto a Ginny y se obligó a hablar de cualquier trivialidad, si con eso lograba que Ron y Harry la dejaran en paz. Pero cuando la cena ya estaba terminando se dio cuenta de que ambos amigos la miraban con insistencia, dándole a entender que tendrían que hablar. En ese momento, el Director se puso en pie pidiendo silencio. Hermione lo miró con alivio.

—Estimados estudiantes, tengo que hacer el anuncio de que el especial espejo, que los ha acompañado gran parte de este curso, —Se escucharon murmullos de asentimiento y risitas tontas— si, el Espejo de Eros, será removido esta misma tarde —Los murmullos se transformaron y se formó una gran algarabía entre los estudiantes. Hermione estaba entre sorprendida y asustada, quiso gritarles a todos que se callaran para que dejasen hablar a Dumbledore— …Imagino que será una gran perdida para muchos, a quienes les ayudó a encontrar el amor donde nunca se imaginaron que podrían encontrarlo —Guardo silencio y paseo la vista por todos los alumnos, nadie se atrevió siquiera a murmurar unas palabras— …Me temo que el Espejo, a pesar del éxito que tuvo entre ustedes, tiene una falla… Verán, lo que les voy a decir ahora no tiene por qué afectar las decisiones que han tomado, o el de dudar de los afectos que se han profesado unos a otros… —Dumbledore no pudo seguir hablando, ya que los murmullos comenzaron rápidamente a llenar la estancia, Hermione sentía el palpitar de su corazón cada vez más deprisa. Dumbledore pidió silencio con un ademán de la mano— …El Espejo, como les iba diciendo, tiene una falla, y es que quien muestra como mejor pareja, es en realidad, la pareja menos favorable para ustedes, y así, quién es él o la menos favorable, en realidad es la mejor pareja. Pido disculpas si esto a causado algún daño, y espero que solo sea una experiencia en sus vidas—.

Tras haber pronunciado esas palabras, Dumbledore no pudo pronunciar ninguna más, ya que se formó un gran desorden en el comedor, algunos estudiantes lloraban, otros se abrazaban, y otros se miraban con gran extrañeza como si el vínculo que los unía fuera una farsa. Hermione no le ponía atención a ninguno, no escuchaba de lo que hablaban o lo que hacían; en ese momento solo buscaba un rostro, necesitaba ver su expresión tras haber escuchado a Dumbledore. Y lo encontró, no era el rostro de Ron, sino el de Malfoy, que parecía haberla estado buscando con la misma insistencia que ella. Se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Malfoy se levantó y terminó el contacto.

Cuando Draco desapareció del comedor, Hermione tuvo la extraña sensación de que el contacto entre ellos realmente no había terminado.

* * *

_Es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento y uno de los más reveladores, espero hayan captado el trasfondo de las palabras de Dumbledore, de todas formas lo retomaré en capítulos siguientes. Me despido agradeciendo a las/os lectores que me dejan review:_ **Shikara65, fransanchez, Guest, Carmen, phoenix1993, Fio Gonzlez, sonrais777, Dafne Snape, melissablack04 y NayraLucero.** Infinitas gracias a todos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	5. Normalidad

_Me deleité con sus comentarios del cap anterior, sé que muchos se decepcionaron por el anuncio de Dumbledore y, quizás se sintieron engañados por mi preguntándose "¿esto es un Dramione o qué?" tendrán que seguir leyendo para responder esa pregunta... cómo sea, a quienes sigan aquí, disfruten del cap, nos leemos al final._

* * *

**Capítulo V: Normalidad**

Hermione ya no precisaba si habían pasado dos, tres días o una semana desde el anuncio de Dumbledore. Era como si el tiempo ocurriera muy lejos de ella, como si realmente no estuviera ahí para experimentar los acontecimientos a su alrededor. Y habían sucedido cosas, cosas importantes.

Miró a sus mejores amigos sentados bajo el mismo árbol, muy cerca del lago. Ron, Harry y ella eran amigos nuevamente, un trío inseparable, casi un cuarteto si contaba a Ginny, que había comenzado a salir con Harry; pero lo más importante era que Ron había dejado a Lavender, aunque acusando al Espejo de todo, librándose de toda responsabilidad.

—Ese Espejo te hechizaba, se los aseguro —Les había dicho el mismo día que la dejó—.

Ron tampoco había hecho ningún comentario acerca de que Hermione era realmente su pareja indicada. Hermione lo agradecía, ya que si era sincera con ella misma, no sabía como sentirse al respecto, suponía que quizás se debía a que le guardaba rencor a Ron por su falta de compromiso.

Pero así como Hermione no experimentaba algo que guardaba intima relación con ella, tampoco interiorizaba que muchos de sus compañeros habían terminado con las respectivas parejas que el Espejo les había indicado, como también habían algunos que se mantenían en su relación, en una clara postura rebelde, diciendo que no les importaba si estaban destinados o no.

Pero lo cierto es que Hermione no quería pensar en ello. Se alejaba de todas las conversaciones que tuvieran que ver con el Espejo y sus consecuencias, sentía que en esos momentos su inquietud, no era solo eso, sino que se estaba transformando en una gran angustia.

Y esa angustia, para ella, no tenía ningún fundamento. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad ¿no debería estar contenta? Pero no lo estaba, quería hablar de ello, confiarle a alguien como se sentía, lo mucho que el Espejo la había afectado. Y no es que estuviera sola, ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con Ron.

—Y dime ¿quién era tu pareja indicada en el Espejo? —Le había preguntado Ron una noche como si no tuviera real importancia, cuando Harry y Ginny habían desaparecido por un pasillo—.

En esos momentos Hermione entendía que no podría hablar con él. Miraba a Ron y pensaba en decirle —en gritarle— lo frágil que era, lo susceptible a las influencias externas... ¿dudar de sus sentimientos por ella solo porque el Espejo le dijo que la indicada era otra? Hermione se debatía en si decirle que su indicado había sido Malfoy... pero no lo hacía, solo dejaba de mirarlo, y Ron le devolvía una mirada confundida mientras la veía marcharse. Hermione apretaba los puños furiosa, indignada con él y con todos los que cambiaron sus afectos… Por que si ese afecto fuera fuerte nada lo habría roto.

Pero Ron lo había hecho, y eso le dolía.

Sin embargo, su mente traicionera no dejaba que se detuviera mucho tiempo pensando en él, ya que pronto la imagen de Malfoy se superponía. Hermione pensaba en que no habían vuelto a sentarse juntos en Transformaciones ni en ninguna otra clase, que ya no lo veía en la sala de Prefectos, ni tampoco intercambiaban miradas en el gran salón o en los pasillos, ni siquiera para insultarse.

—¿Qué te ocurre Hermione? —Le preguntaba Harry a momentos con semblante preocupado—.

—Nada —Le respondía con una fingida y estudiada sonrisa— …Solo son los exámenes—.

Pero Hermione sabía muy bien que tenía una extraña sensación de sentirse ajena, y la única manera de quitarse ese malestar era hablando con la persona indicada.

Ya lo había pensado bastante, y aquella tarde lo había seguido tras terminar la cena. Se veía nervioso y con aspecto desaliñado, muy habitual en ese último tiempo, pero había algo distinto, se veía aterrado. Hermione se sorprendió cuando lo vio entrar al baño de chicas, al baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Esperó unos minutos antes de decidirse a entrar, cuando lo hizo nunca imaginó que encontraría a Draco aferrado a uno de los lavados tiritando de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó con un hilo de voz y los ojos muy abiertos, no hizo ademán de levantar su varita— ¡Vete, vete o...! ¡no te atrevas a decirle a…!—.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Porqué estás…?—.

—No es de tu incumbencia, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —Malfoy dio dos grandes zancadas hacia ella furioso, pero Hermione no se movió— ¡¿Es qué acaso eres estúpida…?! ¡¿Esa cabezota no te da para pensar, sangre sucia?!—.

Hermione sintió la rabia y la impotencia intensificándose en ella, se dio cuenta de que realmente era una estúpida por haberlo seguido y pensar que podría hablar con él. Sin pensarlo acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y le plantó una fuerte bofetada en la cara que le dejó la mano dolorida. Malfoy volvió el rostro con lentitud, como si no pudiese creer lo que había pasado. Hermione tragó saliva viendo la varita de Malfoy apuntándola mientras ella tenía la suya en el bolsillo, los ojos de Malfoy brillaban y en cuestión de segundos Hermione recordó algo que le había dicho: _"nunca bajes la varita ante un enemigo"._ Hermione estaba indefensa, sabía que Malfoy reaccionaría, pero ella no cerraría los ojos, no le daría ese placer.

Pero para asombro de Hermione, Malfoy dejó caer su varita y como si sufriera un espasmo, su cara se contorsionó tratando de aguantar algo como si le hiciera daño. Sin previo aviso, Malfoy se lanzó al cuello de Hermione y rompió a llorar, tomándola torpemente de los hombros sin atreverse a más. Hermione no entendía lo que pasaba, hace un momento le había pegado y ahora estaba en su hombro llorando, sus alaridos le rompían el corazón y sentía sus lágrimas en su cuello. En vez de hacerlo a un lado, estrechó su cintura. Draco aceptó el gesto como una invitación, abrazó a Hermione como si de verdad la necesitara, su llanto se transformó en un sollozo que le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo.

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo... —Decía Draco angustiado mientras tiritaba como una hoja—.

Hermione le acariciaba la espalda sin atreverse a hablar, no quería acrecentar la aflicción de Malfoy. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron aferrados; Draco comenzó a separarse de ella apenas se hubo calmado. Se quitó las lágrimas que le quedaban y se sorbió la nariz.

—No me preguntes nada, no puedo decírtelo. —Draco se lo dijo mientras levantaba su varita del suelo— …Él lo sabrá, siempre lo sabe—.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío, se llevó una mano a la boca, no quería preguntar a quién se refería, porque ya lo sabía. Las sospechas de Harry podían ser bien fundadas. Asintió para dejarlo tranquilo.

—Puedes confiar en mí Draco —Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, le pareció extraño, él se sonrió—.

—Te has convertido en mi más grande ironía Granger —Le respondió y Hermione sintió que el momento que habían compartido se había esfumado—.

—¿A qué te refieres?—.

—Me sentía solo. —Comenzó a explicar abriendo sus brazos, con aire burlón— Fui al Espejo para ver si mi mejor pareja era alguien distinto a Pansy… Alguien en quien pudiese confiar —Draco se la quedó viendo, con las mejillas brillantes por las lágrimas y algo arreboladas— …Nunca me imaginé que podías ser tú —Hermione se sintió sonrojar, iba a decir algo, pero Draco no había terminado— ...Pero no eras tú después de todo. —Se rió amargamente— Debería de estar aliviado de que mi pareja indicada no sea una sangre sucia ¿no crees?—.

Hermione lo observó, se tomó su tiempo para responder. Notaba en Malfoy algo muy familiar, sentía que la misma inquietud que la atenazaba a ella, lo atenazaba a él. Hermione no despegó sus ojos de los ojos de Malfoy, reparó en que la había vuelto a llamar _sangre sucia_, por primera vez no le molestaba, no había desprecio en su voz.

—No te creo, no estas aliviado —Se lo dijo con la misma convicción que respondía preguntas en clases— ...Yo siento lo mismo —Malfoy apartó la vista de Hermione—.

—¿Qué más da? Ya escuchaste lo que ese viejo estúpido dijo… Lo que dijo del Espejo—.

—¿Quién es el estúpido ahora? —No lo decía de manera grosera, Malfoy la miró confundido— …Lo que el Espejo diga va a importar y a tener significado solo si tú lo quieres ¿Qué importa si fuimos los indicados o no? —No estaba avergonzada, Hermione se sentía serena al expresar lo que tanto la había atormentado. No estaba segura de que Draco entendiera lo que trataba de decirle con esas palabras—.

Malfoy la miró con ojos llorosos, casi implorantes y Hermione vio más allá del ser pedante y desagradable. Se dio cuenta de que Malfoy también podía ser vulnerable, que otros sentimientos que no fueran la rabia, el rencor y la envidia podían manar de su cuerpo, aunque no era ingenua, sabía muy bien que esos mezquinos sentimientos estaban ahí, eran parte de él. Draco dio unos pasos hacia ella, por un momento Hermione pensó que volvería a echarse a su cuello a llorar, pero solo avanzó para quedar junto a su hombro, era más alto que ella. Hermione lo miró expectante, pero Draco miraba hacia otro lado.

—¿Puedo encontrarme contigo aquí en otro momento? —Le preguntó sin darle un motivo—.

—Claro —Musitó Hermione un tanto pasmada, entendía que Draco no se atreviese a mirarla—.

Había salido del baño, y la dejó sola, unos momentos mas tardes se fue ella también.

A Hermione le habría gustado de veras encontrarse con él nuevamente, pero ambos no se encontraron otra vez en los baños de Hogwarts, ninguno de los dos pudo saber qué habría ocurrido de haber tenido otro momento de intimidad...

Aquella noche un gran vacío se cernió entre ambos. Albus Dumbledore había muerto y Malfoy estaba involucrado. Hermione no comentó nunca a nadie sus intercambios verbales con él, ni de como Draco se había desecho en llanto en sus brazos.

* * *

_Fue un capítulo corto, pero el más impactante en cuánto a diálogo entre Draco y Hermione. En lo personal, me gusta mucho el rumbo en el que va el fic, mi intensión es que se lea como si de verdad pudiese haber sucedido, espero no errar en eso. Quiero agradecer de corazón a quienes me dejan review, de verdad gracias, es muy gratificante saber que te leen y que lo que escribes es bien o mal recibido, no dejen de escribir! Me despido reconociendo a quienes comentan: _**Alondra, sonrais777, Shikara65, mnj2327, gileto92, Carmen, Guest, phoenix1993, Pao-SasuUchiha y Mooni**. _Un beso y abrazo para ustedes, hasta el próximo cap._

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	6. Pluma

_He estado ansiosa por escribir este capítulo, quería subirlo antes, pero la vida se ha confabulado para alejarme del teclado. Como sea, los dejo con el penúltimo capítulo de este fic y el más largo, disfruten._

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Pluma**

Ya estaba en la mitad de su 7mo curso y como era usual correspondía una salida a Hogsmeade. Hermione no estaba muy segura de si quería ir, ya que Ginny había decidido quedarse en el Castillo alegando que no estaba de humor, pero ella sabía muy bien por qué no quería ir. Ron y Harry no podrían encontrarse con ellas esa salida; ambos estaban muy ocupados buscando a los mortífagos renegados junto a Kingsley y el ausentarse no era una opción. Hermione habría sido parte de esa búsqueda, de no haber considerado que sus estudios eran más importantes.

Suspiró y alejó de sus pensamientos —con un poco de envidia— todo lo que deberían de estar aprendiendo sus amigos de Kingsley, todo lo que ella podría haber aprendido… pero lo cierto es que Hermione había tenido suficiente de persecuciones, heridas y sustos de muerte por un tiempo y, para ser más sincera aún, no sabía si resistiría otra temporada de convivencia con sus dos mejores amigos.

Si, lo mejor era no pensar en ello. Se dijo que lo que importaba en ese momento era que le escaseaba la tinta y los pergaminos, así que cepillo un poco su cabello y se preparó para salir.

—¿Quieres algo de Hogsmeade, Ginny? —Le preguntó a su amiga que tenía la vista perdida en la ventana, seguramente pensando en Harry con añoranza—.

Ginny la miró con sorpresa, casi sin comprender, Hermione casi pareció escuchar su pregunta silenciosa: _"¿de verdad piensas ir si no va a estar Ron?",_ pero no se lo dijo. Quizás solo eran imaginaciones de Hermione, a causa de un sentimiento de culpa por su actual situación con Ron.

—Unas paletas ácidas estarían bien —Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, que Hermione devolvió—.

Ya estando en Hogsmeade se fue directamente a la tienda Scrivenshaft, una de las tiendas menos concurridas, pero una de sus favoritas. Compraría lo que necesitaba y quizás complacería un pequeño capricho, se haría un pequeño regalo: escogería una pluma nueva, aunque ya tuviera una.

Después de mirarlas todas, optó por tomar solo dos. Estaba debatiéndose entre la pluma verde y la blanca, no es que hubiera algo malo en la pluma que solía usar, pero sentía la necesidad de escribir con algo… distinto. Hermione dejó que sus dedos pasearan por cada extremo de ambas plumas sintiendo su suave textura, pero solo acercó la pluma verde a sus labios, un ligero estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, se la quedo viendo unos segundos, como si su contacto fuera algo peligroso, la dejó donde estaba, en su lugar se quedaría con la pluma blanca.

—Yo habría escogido la verde —Le dijo una voz a su espalda, Hermione volvió a sentir el estremecimiento que le provocó la pluma—.

Sabía de quién se trataba, reconocía su voz, la forma en que pronunciaba cada palabra, como si fueran arrodillándose a medida iban saliendo de su boca, una arrogante forma de arrastrarlas. No quiso admitir que se paralizó, que las manos se le habían enfriado y que la respiración se le había desacompasado. Le habló sin girarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—.

—Quería hablar contigo —Draco posó la mano sobre su hombro derecho, invitándola a verle—.

Hermione se volvió con lentitud. Hacía mucho que no veía a Draco, y no tenía deseos de recordar cuándo fue la última vez. En lugar de pensar en ello se quedó estudiando su rostro, era el pálido reflejo de lo que había sido una vez Draco Malfoy, pero sus ojos grises seguían intactos, le costaba sostenerle la mirada. Hermione no creía poder mantener una conversación con él, instintivamente miró el suelo buscando la forma más cordial para despedirse.

—Solo te pido un momento, caminar un poco. Después te dejaré tranquila, lo prometo —Le dijo Draco adelantándosele, adivinando lo que pensaba hacer—.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces indecisa, no podía imaginar de qué querría hablar con ella, o si realmente quería escucharlo. Sin embargo, sus ojos tenían ese brillo solícito que ya le había visto una vez, y al igual que en esa ocasión, no se pudo resistir.

Hermione asintió, de manera casi automática compró la pluma, los pergaminos y la tinta, ambos salieron de la tienda; miró de reojo a Draco un par de veces mientras caminaban en completo silencio, necesitaba cerciorarse de que era él quien caminaba a su lado, Draco no devolvió sus miradas. Llegaron a los límites de Hogsmeade, muy cerca de la casa de los gritos y muy lejos del tránsito de la gente. Draco no le decía nada y Hermione volvió a mirarlo, no parecía tener prisa en hablar, pero ante la insistencia de su mirada, comenzó.

—No has ido con Shacklebolt, aunque tus amigos si atendieron su llamada. Pero era de esperarse que tú no lo hicieras, era obvio que volverías a terminar el 7mo curso —Le dijo Draco en un tono demasiado impetuoso que molestó a Hermione. No pudo más que cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, Draco pareció haber comprendido su desatino— …No, no, no quise decir que fuera obvio porque fueras una sabelotodo… —Se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza por haber metido la pata otra vez— disculpa, no es que te este llamando sabelotodo ahora, lo que quise decir es… lo que quería decir… yo… yo… Soy pésimo para esto —Se calló de pronto ofuscado, le dio la espalda a Hermione avergonzado— …Nunca he tenido una conversación como la gente contigo—.

Hermione se descruzó de brazos ante la sinceridad de Draco, odiaba que la desarmara con tanta facilidad, pero la conmovió su intento por entablar una conversación razonable con ella. Solo había sido un malentendido, dejaría la hostilidad de lado.

—Puedes comenzar preguntándome como estoy. —Draco se volvió a mirarla con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, pero como no los despegó, Hermione continuó hablando— …Estoy bien, me ha ido bien en el estudio, fue difícil regresar después de todo lo acontecido, pero fue la decisión correcta, no estoy arrepentida de no haber ido con Kingsley—.

Draco asintió y volvieron a quedarse en silencio, él desvió la mirada y comenzó a mover una piedra en el suelo. Hermione esperó.

—A mi no me han permitido volver al colegio —Comentó Draco con un poco de amargura que enmascaró al instante—, pero no lo extraño tampoco… —Se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de continuar, sonrió— No del todo. He comenzado a trabajar… Pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte. Yo… —Se quedó con la boca abierta unos momentos, pero no dijo nada, se giró a ver la casa de los gritos—.

Hermione tuvo deseos de interrumpir su silencio, veía claramente que estaba turbado, que quería hablarle de algo importante y no veía el modo de hacerlo; mientras tanto le hubiera gustado preguntarle acerca de por qué no le permitieron volver a Hogwarts si la educación era un derecho… en vez de ser nuevamente compañeros, Draco había tenido que comenzar a trabajar. Pero así como Hermione se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Draco también lo estaba en los suyos propios.

—¿No piensas en qué habría ocurrido de habernos encontrado… cómo te pedí aquella vez? —Le preguntó Draco de pronto, saltando con mucha brusquedad de un tema a otro. Seguía sin despegar la vista de la casa—.

—Ss-no… quiero decir, no lo sé… tal vez —La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, no había querido admitir que si había pensado en ello más de una ocasión—.

—Yo si, he pensado mucho en ello —Le dijo fijando la vista en ella— …habría sido desastroso—.

Hermione trató de esconder el efecto que le habían causado sus palabras, pero su rostro había sido más rápido, Draco se había dado cuenta, no tenía caso que fingiera.

—¿Estás arrepentido de lo que paso en el baño? ¿es eso de lo que quieres hablar? —Draco le dio una mirada compasiva que le hirió su orgullo—.

—Quiero hablar de ello, si. Y no estoy arrepentido de lo que paso, no podría… Pero de habernos encontrado nuevamente habría traído graves consecuencias a mis padres, —Tomó aire como si se tratara de valor— yo no habría llevado a termino la misión que se me encargó y ellos estarían muertos en vez de… del profesor Dumbledore —Guardó silencio y apretó los labios como si tratara de resistir algo— ¿…te doy asco?—.

Hermione inspiró hondo sopesando aún las palabras de Draco, se repitió en su cabeza la pregunta _"¿te doy asco?",_ sintió un acceso de culpabilidad.

—Deberías… pero no Draco, no me das asco —Le respondió con total sinceridad, él no sonrió, aunque el nombrarlo por su nombre causo un efecto en él—.

—¿Qué es entonces? —Le preguntó con ansiedad, y Hermione entendió que prefería que ella sintiera asco a que no sintiera nada en absoluto por él—.

No quería hablar de ello, le costaba aún hacerlo con su familia, con sus amigos, con ella misma… pero por muy difícil que fuera, era un descargo que tenía que hacer con Draco.

—Viste como me torturaban —Se lo dijo con tanta calma que parecía que el momento no hubiese sido terrible— …el dolor que sentía, como me dejaban marcada para siempre… y no hiciste nada—.

Hermione esperaba una reacción por su parte, angustia o algo parecido, pero no ver como el rostro se le contraía de rabia y desesperación, aunque había algo más, Hermione no sabía precisar qué. Se dijo que no se arrepentiría de haber dicho lo que dijo, si le causaba malestar a Draco, era algo que llevaba en su pecho hace mucho tiempo.

—No te reconocí ¿verdad? —Le espetó con ese tono rudo que le conocía tan bien—, ni ha Harry ni ha Ron —Agregó y Hermione se sorprendió de escuchar que los llamase por su nombre— ¿…Crees que no quería ayudarte? ¿Qué no me estaba volviendo loco por dentro? ¿Qué era indiferente a tus gritos…? todavía los escucho —Se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de serenarse— Si hubiese interferido habrían matado a mis padres—.

Hermione se le quedo viendo, parado frente a ella aún con el rostro escondido entre las manos, tratando de ocultar su dolor sin mucho éxito. Detestaba tener que recordar aquello, revivirlo desde la visión de Malfoy, de no sentir odio contra él, sino que lo entendía, aunque no aprobase del todo el cómo había actuado.

A Hermione le costaba decir lo que sentía, le costaba entender qué le pasaba. Le comenzó a temblar la barbilla y gruesos lagrimones le recorrieron las mejillas, cerró los ojos un momento sin atreverse a hacer nada más.

—No me compadezcas, no me lo merezco —Le habló Draco y Hermione abrió los ojos— …Pero perdóname, por favor perdóname—.

Draco se le acercó y con mucho cuidado fue limpiando sus lágrimas, era una sensación tranquilizadora. Draco demoró su mano más de la cuenta en la mejilla de Hermione, y ella se la quitó con delicadeza, agradecida de su tacto, había encontrado el valor para hablar.

—Ambos fuimos víctimas de la guerra, no tienes que perdirme perdón por eso. —Lo tranquilizó— Si quieres pedirme perdón, que sea por todo el maltrato que tuviste conmigo en el colegio, todos esos años de ser grosero conmigo—.

Draco sonrió con tristeza.

—Eres la persona más compasiva que he conocido —Le dijo, dejando confusa a Hermione—.

Se fue acercando lentamente a ella, como si le diera tiempo a hacer distancia o a correrlo si así lo quería, pero Hermione no hizo nada, se quedó quieta viendo como Draco la envolvía en un abrazo, sintió como Draco apoyaba su mentón en su frente.

—Era un imbécil Hermione, era un verdadero imbécil… Perdóname por todo lo idiota que fui contigo, el mal que te causé. Perdóname Hermione, porque yo no puedo perdonarme—.

Hermione se separó de él ofuscada, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón palpitaba con demasiada violencia, no quería que Draco se diese cuenta. Sus palabras calaron profundo en su corazón, y aún le retumbaba en sus oídos el como había pronunciado su nombre _"Hermione"_, era primera vez que Draco la llamaba por su nombre.

—Estamos bien Draco, puedes estar tranquilo, no… no te mortifiques más —Él no parecía ofendido por la repentina separación de Hermione, la miraba con intensidad, y ese brillo nuevo en sus ojos hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa— …Se ha hecho tarde, es mejor que vuelva al colegio—.

—Aún nos queda encontrarnos una vez más ¿recuerdas? —Le dijo con esa nota de ansiedad en su voz—.

—Pero eso fue… Draco, eso fue hace más de un año—.

—¿Te encontrarás conmigo una vez más? Todavía quiero saber que ocurrirá… Te esperaré aquí en tu próxima salida a Hogsmeade—.

Hermione no le contestó, aún estaba aturdida por todo lo acontecido, por todo lo que se habían dicho y las leves caricias. Comenzó a dar pasos quedos hacia atrás, hasta que le dio la espalda y emprendió camino al Castillo. Se giró a verlo, Draco estaba con las manos en los bolsillos con expresión abatida.

—Está bien—.

Fue todo lo que Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa, que Draco le devolvió rápidamente, asintió.

* * *

_Fue difícil imaginar a Draco en esta posición de arrepentimiento, sus diálogos, su forma arrogante de hablar acorde a un sentimiento más puro y sincero, espero haberlo logrado bien. Bueno estimadas/os queda solo un capítulo más para dar cierre a lo que sea que este ocurriendo entre estos dos, y espero que me comenten con pelos y detalles todo lo que les paso con este cap y sus esperanzas y desesperos por el siguiente y último capítulo. Me despido agradeciendo sin mucho entusiasmo a todos quienes me tienen en alerta de historia y favorito sin dejarme review, en contra parte me despido con un caluroso y afectuoso agradecimiento a quienes si me escriben: _**mnj2327, Alondra, sonrais777, Kasy2112, gileto92, Cris James, Shikara65, Ale Malfoy BlackDagger, Carmen y Guest. No saben el importante papel que tienen en la continuación de mi fic, gracias! **

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	7. Sangre sucia

_**Estimadas/os el último cap ha llegado! es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, siendo que me prometí no hacer caps largos! bueno, era eso o dividirlo en dos, cosa que no quise hacer, así que aquí tienen el desenlace. Disfruten, nos leemos al final.**_

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Sangre sucia**

—¿Y qué te compraste? —Le preguntó Ginny apenas la vio entrar en la sala común, pero Hermione no le respondió, no lograba ordenar su cabeza. Ginny le tendió la mano— Anda, déjame ver… —Hermione le entregó su bolso con la vista extraviada, se sentó en una butaca y comenzó a acariciar a Crookshanks, que de lo distraída que estaba no se dio cuenta cuando saltó a su regazo— …Estás algo ausente ¿ocurrió algo en Hogsmeade?—.

Hermione la miró un tanto sobresaltada, como si hubiese sido pillada en algo indebido, pero no había hecho nada malo ¿por qué estar asustada entonces?, pero la verdad es que no quería que Ginny supiera.

—No ¿qué podría haber pasado? —Le respondió fingiendo completa tranquilidad—.

—No lo sé, has vuelto tarde y solo traes tinta, pergamino y dos plumas… Te olvidaste por completo de mis paletas ácidas —Ginny la miró con suspicacia—.

Hermione giró el rostro para no sucumbir ante la penetrante mirada de Ginny, no tenía deseos de contarle lo que nunca le había contado a nadie. Hermione la miró de soslayo, su amiga le había dicho "plumas" en plural, lo que no podía ser por que ella recordaba haber comprado solo la blanca. Se acercó a su bolso para corroborarlo... Pero ahí estaba la verde también. Las manos se le enfriaron.

—Me entretuve caminando —Le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros para restarle importancia, pero Ginny se acercó y le tomó el brazo, claramente no le creía. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada y le habló de manera franca— …No trates de adivinar, es muy poco probable que aciertes—.

Sin más tomó sus cosas y se fue a la habitación. Mientras se desvestía miraba de vez en cuando la pluma verde que sobresalía de su bolso, se preguntaba si Draco la habría dejado en sus cosas a propósito… Tiró una prenda sobre ella para no verla, el encuentro con Draco la había dejado emocional y mentalmente agotada, no quería pensar en ello. Se metió en la cama, cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Hermione no tuvo tanto éxito con su cabeza como la noche anterior. Solo faltaban dos meses para los EXTASIS, lo que significaba que todos los estudiantes de 7mo curso se iban a algún rincón solitario a estudiar, lo que dejaba a Hermione con un silencio maravilloso para hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, ese silencio tan requerido otras veces, hoy era sumamente inoportuno.

Su cabeza estaba lejos de atender a la razón.

Miró su libro de pociones implorante, tratando de mantenerse enfocada en estudiar, pero la voz de Draco se superponía a cualquier línea que estuviese leyendo. Hermione arrugó el ceño, culpaba a Draco por su falta de concentración, y también a su propia mente por querer leer entre líneas… Hermione se mordió el labio pensando en lo que le había dicho Draco... de que habría sido desastroso que el encuentro entre ellos hubiese sucedido.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿que ella lo habría hecho entrar en razón? ¿Que Draco habría cambiado aún si no hubiese pasado por todas esas experiencias tormentosas? Solo por… ¿ella?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, no creía tener ese poder, menos por sobre Draco. Sin embargo su mente racional le decía que eso es lo que había querido decir, y no había sido la primera vez ¿acaso no le dijo en el baño que ella era su más grande ironía? Se mordió el labio sin querer profundizar mucho más en eso, por que quizás había un significado mayor, pero… Hermione tenía que reconocer que lo creyera posible o no, o si estaba mal interpretando las cosas o no… Le hubiese gustado que fuera posible.

Que tantas cosas dolorosas no hubiesen sucedido y en cambio, otras si, otras como...

Pero lo cierto es que no pasó, esa posibilidad se había venido abajo con la muerte de Dumbledore, y la terminó de catapultar el que Draco se quedase impertérrito mientras la torturaban. Después de aquello Hermione estaba decepcionada y dolida, pero hoy, tras hablar con Draco... suspiró, tenía que admitir que Draco la había protegido a su manera, sin haberla reconocido, sin haber reconocido a ninguno de los 3… Se llevó una mano a la frente, después de ese momento no había vuelto a pensar en él, no hasta que se lo había encontrado en Hogsmeade. Aunque era poco probable que hubiese sido un encuentro casual, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que Draco debía de haber estado pensando hace mucho en concertar ese encuentro con ella.

Y no lo entendía, por más que trataba no podía… Si quería redimirse, ya lo había hecho pidiéndole perdón, explicándole por qué no había hecho nada por ayudarla. Y en ese momento Hermione no tuvo el valor para decirle que ya no había necesidad de volver a encontrarse, que lo que hubiese de pasar entre ellos tras el episodio del baño, ya no iba a suceder, que siguiera su camino.

—¿Puedo estudiar contigo? —No se dio cuenta de que Luna se le había acercado, llevaba en la cabeza un extraño artefacto triangular como si fuera un sombrero, ella lo notó— …Mi padre lo confeccionó, ayuda a pensar y potencia las buenas ideas descartando las malas—.

Hermione se le quedó viendo con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, pero rápidamente le sonrió y le hizo un espacio para que se sentara. Volvió a mirar el ridículo sombrero de Luna y por un extraño motivo recordó el Espejo de Eros.

—Luna ¿no has pensado porqué el Espejo solo te mostró una pareja? —Hermione se avergonzó de su pregunta, quizás Luna no recordaba el Espejo tanto como ella—.

—No lo sé, quizás porque no hay nadie para mi o, por que esa persona no está en el colegio —Se la quedó viendo con sus ojos muy abiertos. Hermione tuvo un acceso de ternura ante la respuesta de Luna— ¿porqué lo preguntas? ¿aún tienes dudas?—.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le respondió confundida, ya que no había forma de que Luna supiera—.

—Bueno, te habías puesto muy triste por que la mejor pareja de Ron fue Lavender, pero resulta que no era ella, sino que eras tú… —Volvió a quedársela viendo, se quitó el sombrero— Sin embargo no están juntos—.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, entendiendo lo que le preguntaba Luna, si acaso aún tenía dudas. Por un momento Hermione sopesó en hablarle de todo, pero no lo hizo.

—Quizás deberías prestarme ese sombrero un día de estos —Le respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, sin querer admitir nada—.

—No te servirá. No es tú cabeza la que tiene que aclararse —Le dijo con demasiada franqueza—.

—Mejor pongámonos a estudiar —Hermione no supo qué responderle, la conversación con Luna la había dejado peor que al principio—.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Hermione había logrado mantener a raya todos los cuestionamientos que azuzaban su cabeza y que le impedían concentrarse por entero en sus estudios, si le llegaba a ir mal en sus EXTASIS a causa de que no puso especial empeño en estudiar, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Hasta que una mañana la mandaron a buscar para dirigirse al despacho de la Directora sin mencionarle el motivo. Hermione lo encontró extraño, pero recordó que era prefecta y que probablemente se la requería por lo mismo. Para cuando cruzó la puerta se dio cuenta de que su llamado poco tenía que ver con lo referente al Colegio, ya que no era la profesora Macgonagall quién salió a su encuentro.

—Ron —Exclamó sorprendida—.

Ron se la quedó viendo de una manera extraña, pero sonrió. Se le acercó para besarla, pero Hermione sonriendo de igual forma desvió un poco la cara, Ron terminó por darle un beso en la mejilla. Al tomar distancia, notó que estaba magullado y que tenía el labio partido, parecía reciente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Le preguntó con miedo— ¿Harry está bien? ¿Kingsley?—.

—Es bueno saber que aún te preocupas por nosotros... —Le respondió con cierta amargura, Hermione puso cara de no entender— Llevas 2 semanas sin escribirnos ¿te ha pasado algo?—.

Hermione se extrañó, no creía que porque no le hubiese escrito en 2 semanas fuera motivo de preocupación y menos para ir hasta el colegio, pero le respondió con naturalidad de todas formas.

—Son los EXTASIS —Tuvo cuidado de no decir que realmente no había querido escribirle—.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Malfoy no tiene que ver?—.

—¿Qué has dicho?—.

—Me escuchaste perfectamente… Te vieron con él cuando Harry y yo no pudimos venir—.

—¿Quién… quién te lo dijo?—.

Ron que se había mostrado tranquilo hasta el momento, se agitó y aventó los brazos.

—¡Es verdad entonces!, no quería creerlo —Se la quedó viendo como si no la reconociera—.

—No he cometido ningún crimen Ron, estás exagerando—.

—Se abrazaron Hermione ¿…has hecho algo más? —A Hermione le dieron ganas de abofetearlo, pero no le respondió— ¿…y? él no ha querido decírmelo—.

—¿Él? ¿quién...? ¿de quién hablas?—.

—De Malfoy, ¡de quién más!—.

Hermione se sobresaltó y entendió por qué Ron venía tan magullado.

—Deberías haber hablado conmigo antes —Le respondió tratando de controlar la rabia y la vergüenza por lo que había hecho Ron—.

—Antes o después, no hay diferencia, no quieres decírmelo—.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me disculpe por no haber hecho nada? ¿por hablar? ¿por un abrazo? En tu cabeza están pasando más cosas de las que de verdad pasaron —Hermione levantó la voz más de la cuenta, ya no mantenía a raya su enfado, aunque era legítimo que Ron estuviera molesto con ella, que le hiciera esa escena. Sin embargo no se mostró arrepentida— …Si él no te ha dicho de lo que hablamos, tampoco lo haré yo —A Ron se le desencajó el rostro—, pero si te diré que me ha pedido verme nuevamente —Le parecía justo decirle aquello. Ron se quedó pasmado por al menos un minuto—.

—Me imagino que le has dicho que no —Hermione se le quedó viendo, pero se demoró más de la cuenta en contestar; en ese momento entendió que algo le ocurría y que si Ron le pedía que no viese a Draco, ella lo haría de todas formas. Ron parecía adivinar sus pensamientos— …Me pediste que termináramos por tus estudios y por mi labor con Kingsley, que ninguno de los dos tuviera distracciones, que ya tendríamos tiempo de estar juntos… Y aún así tú prefieres ir a verte con él ¿qué es? ¿lástima?—.

Cada una de las cosas dichas por Ron le dolieron, ya que eran sus palabras realmente y no las de él. Era todo cierto. Pero Hermione se detuvo en la pregunta, recordando que Draco le había preguntado lo mismo, y no era asco, no era lástima, entonces qué era.

—No lo sé... —Se sincero—.

—Si lo de nosotros te importara, sabrías... no irías —Le dijo con rencor— ...Es Malfoy Hermione ¿de verdad crees que tenga buenas intenciones?—.

Hermione miró al suelo y recordó que Ron ya había ocupado esa táctica antes, el decir que si querían estar con ella era solo por que querían sacar provecho y no por que hubiera un interés real en ella, pero él desconocía todo lo que Draco y ella se habían dicho. Hermione no se lo dejaría pasar otra vez... No, si de algo estaba segura era que las intenciones de Draco no eran malas. Se acercó a Ron y le tocó la mejilla con la mano, él se la quedó viendo esperanzado.

—Me importas Ron, eres mi mejor amigo, nada podrá cambiar eso—.

Ron se alejó, tenía una expresión consternada y dolida. Hermione comprendía que la conversación no iba como él esperaba, hasta a ella misma le sorprendía.

—¿Te importo? ¿Y qué hay del "nosotros"? ¿el "nosotros" no te importa?—.

—Si no accedo a no encontrarme con Draco de nuevo, puede que tengas razón —Sentía que la voz se le ahogaba. Realmente no quería decir que no le importaba, no era tan sencillo—.

—No hablas enserio, no puedes estar diciéndolo enserio—.

Hermione asintió, Ron dejó caer los hombros y negó con la cabeza, se llevó las manos a la cara. Hermione no quería mantener esa conversación, no quería decir todo lo que tenía en el pecho, pero él tenía derecho a entender y ella también.

—Ron, si pude soportar y perdonar que me dejases de lado por Lavender, aunque nunca te disculpaste por ello, —Tuvo que agregar—, y que me abandonaras a mí y a Harry en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes… ¡Si, sé que volviste… —Le respondió en cuanto Ron levantó la mirada para replicar— …pero el caso es que lo hiciste! Y claro que puedo acceder a lo que me pides, así como pude hacer todo lo demás, pero no lo haré, no voy a hacerlo… —Bajó la voz, apenas y se escuchó ella misma— …No es lo que quiero—.

Fue una despedida triste, lo que se podía esperar después de tener más de 7 años de vivencias juntos. Ron no la entendía, por supuesto que no, le recriminaba que aún le guardaba rencor y que él estaba arrepentido, pero que ella prefería darle una oportunidad a Malfoy en vez de él. Y probablemente tenía razón, pero Hermione veía las cosas con mayor claridad ahora, una claridad que poco tenía que ver con su cabeza.

Había llorado sobre el hombro de Luna, y ella no le preguntó nada, solo le decía que ya estaba bien, que eso pasaba cuando se disipaban las dudas. Hermione agradecía su cercanía, su discreción, sin embargo tampoco le contó sobre Draco esa vez.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

El tiempo pasó, así como su dolor por la ruptura definitiva con Ron. Le parecía extraño como esos dolores, que uno llega a creer que no se terminarán nunca y que el tiempo solo acrecentara, efectivamente habían pasado. Ahora Hermione solo sentía nerviosismo, porque la última visita a Hogsmeade había llegado, ya no tenía que preocuparse por los EXTASIS, solo por esa visita.

Se encaminó a la salida junto a Luna y Ginny. Miró a su amiga pelirroja, no se sorprendía que siguiera junto a ella aunque hubiese terminado con su hermano, Hermione entendía que Ginny mejor que nadie sabía lo que era pasar por varias relaciones, no la juzgaría, simplemente veía que Ron no era para ella. Sin embargo Ginny no sabía que uno de los detonantes del rompimiento con Ron había sido Draco, Ron después de todo no había dicho nada a nadie, y ella seguía haciendo lo mismo.

Ya estaban saliendo fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hermione se preguntaba cómo se encontraría con Draco, ya que no habían dejado nada en claro, ni siquiera estaba segura de si se presentaría, imaginaba que Ron debía de haberle dejado en claro que debía mantenerse lejos de ella, como si se tratara de una posesión. Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho más, ya que ahí estaba él, en una postura desenfada y algo arrogante, apoyado en uno de los pilares de piedra de la salida.

Hermione no supo qué hacer más que seguir caminando, imaginó que él la alcanzaría cuando estuviera sola, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, y cuando estuvo frente a frente no se dirigió a ella, sino que a sus amigas que se habían quedado tan estáticas como ella.

—Ginny... Luna...—.

Las nombró con demasiada solemnidad e hizo un ademán con la cabeza en son de saludo. Ginny estaba boquiabierta, Luna en cambio sonreía. Draco miró con una sonrisa a Hermione ante la nula respuesta a su saludo, Hermione despabiló.

—Las veré luego chicas —Les dijo y comenzó a caminar con Draco sin esperar respuesta, no se atrevió a mirar atrás—.

—Eso fue intenso —Le dijo Draco tras unos momentos, parecía que había aguantado la respiración todo el trayecto—.

Hermione lo miró y no aguantó más, se puso a reír y contagió a Draco, que también comenzó a reír.

—Van a hacerte muchas preguntas —Le dijo él ya calmándose—.

—Las harán —Le respondió Hermione quedamente—.

Draco la miró con intensidad, debía de preguntarse al igual que ella, cuál sería el momento justo para tocar el tema… Pero en vez de intentarlo siquiera, guardaron un incómodo silencio. Siguieron caminando hasta que dieron con una pared derruida probablemente por la guerra, parecía haber sido la entrada a una casa. Draco se sentó en ella con gracilidad quedando con los pies colgando, Hermione dio la vuelta a la pared y se subió a uno de los trozos, solo apoyó los brazos en la pared junto a Draco. Observó el paisaje, sin prestarle real atención.

—¿No te da miedo que vayan a alejarse de ti por mi causa? —Le habló de pronto Draco—.

Hermione se le quedó viendo, parpadeo un par de veces y pensó que nunca habría considerado que el vínculo con sus amigos pudiese peligrar a causa de él, en cambio eso si era una posibilidad en el mundo de Draco.

—Si lo hicieran no podrían llamarse mis amigos ¿no crees? —Él no le respondió, no se veía muy convencido— …No, no se alejarán, aunque si tratarán de hacerme entrar en razón —Le sonrió—.

—¿Cómo Ron? —Hermione hizo desaparecer su sonrisa y se sonrojó, pero asintió. Draco continuó hablando— …Me sorprendió que no supiera nada, ni siquiera lo del baño—.

Hermione no quiso decirle que ella también llevaba tiempo pensando en eso. Draco parecía sorprendido de que ella no hubiese hablado, pero él tampoco lo había hecho.

—Nadie lo sabe—.

—Yo tampoco se lo he dicho a nadie —Dijo Draco en tono confidente—.

Se miraron haciéndose la misma pregunta silenciosa, pero que ninguno de los dos verbalizaba: "¿por qué?".

—Creí que después de mi pelea con Ron, iría a verte, que no te permitiría que me vieras —Hermione lo miró sin creerle una palabra, claro que él sabía que Ron había ido a verle. Draco en cambio miró al cielo y preguntó como quién pregunta por el clima— ¿o no sabe que estás aquí?, ya que, bueno... estás aquí—.

—No eres muy convincente... —Le dijo haciendo que Draco se sonrojara y mirara hacia otro lado— ...Quiso saber de qué habíamos hablado, —Le respondió de igual forma Hermione— pero no se lo dije. Creo que es algo que no me corresponde decir… solo a mi. —Draco se giró, y la miró de tal forma que Hermione se ruborizó, se aclaró la garganta— Pero si le dije que querías verme otra vez—.

—¿Eso le dijiste? —Le preguntó Draco con asombro. Hermione asintió—.

—Discutimos, le dije que vendría de todas formas, él no se lo tomó bien—.

Hermione guardó silencio y miró a Draco, por un momento creyó ver que sonreía, pero rápidamente se llevó una mano a la boca y volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—¿Estás resfriándote?—.

—Si, un poco —Le dijo Draco un poco afectado, Hermione arrugó el ceño, no le creía—.

—¿No vas a decirme que lo sientes? —Le preguntó haciendo alusión a su discusión con Ron—.

—No —Le respondió Draco sin una gota de vergüenza—, me prometí que no volvería a decir nada que no sintiera—.

—Sigues siendo un descarado —Draco se encogió de hombros, sonrió— …Pero no fue tu culpa —Continuó Hermione— …Me costó entender que si había estado con Ron… —Se interrumpió de pronto, como si recién cayera en la cuenta de que iba a contarle algo muy personal a Draco Malfoy—.

—Quiero escucharlo —Le dijo él, se escuchaba sincero y verdaderamente interesado, demasiado le pareció a Hermione—, la verdad es que nunca lo he entendido… Él es un idiota y tú…—.

Draco se calló de pronto avergonzado y Hermione sonrió tímidamente. Se había contenido mucho en descalificar a Ron, hasta que lo había hecho, pero para demostrar que ella era completamente lo opuesto.

—Un idiota, si, pero uno distinto —Le dijo con una elocuente mirada, recordándole que él mismo se había llamado un "idiota". Draco arrugó el ceño— …Ron siempre me protegió, lo sabes… Me protegió muchas veces de ti, del profesor Snape —Hermione pasó por alto su expresión de dolor—, pero la verdad es que no necesito que me protejan—.

—Yo sé muy bien que no —Se lo dijo con mucha vehemencia—.

En ese momento Draco saltó de la pared al suelo y se puso frente a Hermione, no la miró a los ojos, sino que se quedo mirando su brazo. Comenzó a acariciarlo con un ligero titubeo, que fue perdiendo a medida iba en ascenso a su hombro. Hermione parpadeó confusa, los dedos de Draco estaban tibios, y al igual que él, ella tampoco lo miraba a los ojos, seguía el trayecto de su mano, que sin darse cuenta ya estaba en su cabello. Sentía como su respiración estaba agitada, como ya le había sucedido otras veces. La mano de Malfoy ya estaba en su mejilla y Hermione posó su mano sobre la de él, pero la dejó ahí, no se la quitó.

—Desde aquella vez en el baño me pregunto si realmente eres tú —Le dijo Hermione con un claro nerviosismo en su voz. Draco la miró a los ojos y sonrió, Hermione no pudo devolverle la sonrisa— ¿lo eres?—.

—¿Por qué lo dudas?—.

Draco le respondió en tono sarcástico, que hizo irritar a Hermione, entornó los ojos y decidió responderle de la misma manera.

—No lo sé, quizás por que soy una sangre sucia—.

Draco hizo desaparecer su sonrisa de manera abrupta, Hermione se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que fue un comentario desafortunado. Antes de que pudiera retractarse, Draco la había agarrado con ímpetu de los brazos, súbitamente furioso. Hermione se quedó sin habla.

—Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso—.

La acercó hacia su rostro, aunque a Hermione le había quedado claro, no era necesario que buscara intimidarla, pero se había equivocado.

Draco la había acercado, pero no para lo que ella pensaba. De una manera impactante la estaba besando, Hermione no podía entender lo que sucedía. Abrió enormemente sus ojos, abrió sus manos, separó sus dedos, hizo un ligero sonido con su boca aprisionada por los labios de Draco, pero seguía bajo su fuerte agarre, hasta que comenzó a liberarla poco a poco, como si le diera oportunidad de tomar distancia. Hermione hizo caso, relajó sus manos, sus hombros, se separó de él, suspiró y apagó su cerebro, de otra forma no habría podido cerrar sus ojos para entregarse nuevamente a ese beso, que a causa de la impresión y los nervios no supo percibir.

Sentía ligeros temblores, no sabía si eran de ella o de él, pero lo besó, ohh lo besó, y él la besaba también. Se tomaron de las manos, de los brazos, de los hombros, de la cara, se abrazaron y siguieron besándose. Hermione pensaba con asombro lo deliciosos que eran los labios de Draco, que tenía una boca cálida y húmeda que parecía desearla tanto como ella deseaba la de él.

Pero tenían que respirar. Se separó. Con los cabellos un tanto alborotados, se miraron. Draco tenía sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas, Hermione debía de estar igual.

—Acabo de besar a Draco Malfoy —Dijo con voz incrédula—.

Draco sonrió con picardía, dándole a entender que habían hecho un poco más que besarse.

—Y yo a Hermione Granger… —Hermione miró sus labios, estaban brillantes. Se mordió el labio y Draco volvió a sonreír— Si quieres besarme tienes que venir —Le dijo en tono provocador. Hermione lo miró con precaución— Ven, te prometo que después te dejaré tranquila—.

Hermione se acercó, pero no dejó que la tomara, le golpeó en el hombro y Draco se hizo el afectado.

—Eres un embustero, la vez pasada dijiste que me dejarías tranquila después de hablar conmigo—.

Draco la atrajo hacia si y le sonrió.

—¿Eso dije? ¿y qué quise decir realmente? —Hermione se sonrojó y entornó los ojos encogiéndose de hombros— …Si lo sabes, dime ¿qué quise decir realmente? ¿qué es lo que quiero decir ahora?—.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, con miedo de decir lo que pensaba, pero sabía que no se equivocaba.

—Que no tienes ninguna intención de dejarme tranquila —Le respondió con una sonrisa que vaciló en su rostro—.

—Y tú tampoco Hermione, tú tampoco —Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa cómplice y le dio un leve beso en los labios que fue creciendo en intensidad—.

Se quedaron abrazados largo tiempo en silencio. Sin saberlo, ambos pensaron en las palabras de Dumbledore acerca del Espejo de Eros, sobre encontrar el amor donde nunca imaginaron poder encontrarlo. Y Hermione se lo había dicho a Draco aquella vez en el baño, de que importaría solo si así ellos lo querían.

Se sonrió.

Podía sentir el corazón de Draco latir con tanto desenfreno como el de ella, seguramente él también compartía esa felicidad. En ese preciso momento ya no importaba si lo de ellos resultaba o no, si duraba 1 semana o 1 mes, menos o más. Lo más importante es que habían vuelto a encontrarse e importaría todo lo que ellos quisieran.

* * *

**_Antes que todo, quiero decir que estoy feliz con el resultado del fic, con lo que provoqué en ustedes y en mi misma al escribirlo, con tener otra historia más completa en mi perfil. ¿Y bien? ¿quedaron conformes? ¿satisfechos? ¿Querían más? ¿no fue suficiente? HAGANMELO SABER! NO SE FRENEN, SAQUEN LO QUE TIENEN EN EL PECHO: ELOGIOS, INSULTOS, AMENAZAS, FELICITACIONES JAJAJAJ TODOOO, PERO ESCRIBAN!_**

**_Les cuento que volví a sufrir escribiendo los diálogos y reacciones de Draco, dejar en claro que a pesar de los cambios sufridos (por que claramente quiere ser mejor persona) su esencia seguía ahí. Sé que hice sufrir a muchos haciéndolos pensar que estos dos no terminarían juntos, pero ¿cómo podía decirles que de ninguna forma eso iba a pasar? digo, ES MI PRIMER FIC DE ELLOS! habría arruinado la expectación, por lo mismo agradezco a todos aquellos quienes siguieron aquí a pesar de la incertidumbre, a quienes me escribieron en cada capítulo, incluso a aquellos que nunca escribieron, pero pasaban descaradamente por aquí a leer y se iban sin más. GRACIAS, SON LO MÁXIMO!, aquí dejaré los nombres de quienes me escribieron en el cap anterior: _melissablack04, rubenchoellocoxd, Kasy2112, maaR-418, sonrais777, Alondra, Cris James, gileto92 y Carmen. ****_Les repito que gracias a ustedes actualizaba, me gusta saber que me leen, que esperan mis caps, que no le escribo al aire, que interactúan conmigo. Son un sol!_**

**_Hay quienes no tienen cuenta y me encantaría responder sus comentarios como lo hago con aquellos que si la tienen, pero no se puede (haganse una cuenta!)_**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

**_Me despido queridas/os, nos veremos en mi siguiente fic _"LO QUE MERECES"_ que es por supuesto un Dramione, vayan a mi perfil y comiencen a leer, espero leerlos en los reviews._**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


End file.
